I Hate MOS!
by farika
Summary: Sakura membenci MOS. Karena MOS, ia harus berpacaran dengannya. Dan karena MOS pula, kehidupan Sakura yang "biasa saja" berubah menjadi "luar biasa"./Chapter 2: UPDATE! RnR minna? :D
1. Chapter 1: First Meet with Ayam Kutub

**I HATE MOS!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning(s): OOC, typos, garing, dll.**

**Summary: Sakura membenci MOS. Karena MOS, ia harus berpacaran dengannya. Dan karena MOS pula, kehidupan Sakura yang "biasa saja" berubah menjadi "luar biasa".**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: First Meet with Ayam Kutub**_

"Nggghh…"

Aku terbangun dari alam mimpiku, tersadar dan segera melirik jam kecil yang terdapat di dalam kamarku. Pukul 4 dini hari. Bagus. Aku merenggangkan otot-ototku di atas tempat tidur, lalu aku bangun dan duduk di atas kasurku dengan selimut yang masih menyelimuti kakiku. Mataku yang masih terbuka setengah mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih kurasakan, sampai telingaku menangkap sebuah suara dari arah dapur.

"Ternyata Kaa-san sudah bangun."

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju kamar mandi kecil yang terletak di dalam kamarku. Setelah sekian menit membasuh diri, aku segera mempersiapkan perlengkapanku untuk "hari spesial" ini.

Pertama. Seragam lengkap. Dasi diikat rapi, tali pinggang tidak tertutup seragam, dan kaos kaki panjang yang menutupi betisku.

Kedua. Alat tulis. Buku dan pena telah disiapkan dengan baik.

Ketiga. Peralatan spesial hari ini. Dua buah label nama yang kuhubungkan dengan seutas tali dan sebuah tulisan; Nama: Sakura Haruno, Kelas: X-3, Asal Sekolah: Suna Gakuen, dan Status:, yang dikosongkan karena panitia yang akan mengisi bagian 'Status' tersebut. Tak lupa dengan foto ternarsis sedunia kepunyaanku, yang kutempelkan pada lebel. Kemudian rambutku. Ini dia. Harus meminta bantuan Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san?"

"Ya?"

"Tolong ikatkan rambutku menjadi 2 ikat tinggi."

"Baiklah. Mana karetnya?"

"Setelah pasang dengan karet, ikatkan lagi dengan tali raffia, ya Kaa-san."

"Oke."

Kaa-san mulai mengikat rambutku dengan cukup err—kencang. Aku sampai merasakan sakit di bagian rambutku.

"Sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san."

"Sarapanlah dulu, Kaa-san sudah mempersiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Baik."

Aku sarapan, mencoba menikmati saat-saat sebelum 'kegiatan spesial' itu akan kulewati.

**.**

**.**

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai di sekolahku yang baru, Konoha High School. Karena aku pindahan dari Suna, aku sama sekali belum mengenal seorang temanpun di sini. Aku harap, aku segera mendapatkan teman baru.

Aku memasuki kelasku yang baru, X-3. Kini aku sudah kelas 10 dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi orang dewasa. Kata orang-orang, sih masa-masa di SMA itu yang paling menyenangkan. Apa benar?

_BRUUUK!_

Ada seseorang yang menabrakku dari belakang, ketika aku akan duduk di bangkuku.

"Ah, maaf," katanya. Umm, suara perempuan.

"Tidak apa."

"Terima kasih."

Aku membalikkan badanku, dan kulihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata _sapphire_ sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Hai," sapanya.

"Hai," balasku.

"Kau dari Suna? Hmmm, Haruno-san?" tanyanya sambil membaca tulisan yang terdapat di label namaku.

"I-Iya… Ummm…" Aku melirik label namanya. "Yamanaka-san."

"Haha, kau gugup sekali. Santai aja dengan aku. Oh, ya, kau duduk di mana?" tanyanya ramah.

"Di sini," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah bangkuku.

"Aku duduk denganmu, ya…"

"Baiklah."

"Oh, ya…"

"Hng? Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Sakura?"

Sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan teman.

"Tentu saja."

"Panggil aku Ino."

"Baik."

**.**

**.**

**End Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

Kegiatan MOS akan segera dilaksanakan. Panitia MOS mengarahkan peserta MOS untuk berpindah ruangan menuju aula. Semua anak menurutinya. Tentu saja. Karena mereka tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Panitia MOS.

Sakura dan Ino duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan pada deretan kelas mereka. Belum semua murid sampai di aula. Sakura memanjakan matanya dengan melihat-lihat murid lainnya.

"Hei, Sakura…"

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Kau lihat Kakak Panitia MOS yang di sana?"

"Di mana?"

"Di sana. Kakak yang rambutnya aneh seperti ekor ayam nenekku dan wajahnya tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Seperti menginterogasi."

"Oh, yang itu. Memangnya kenapa, Ino?"

"Sepertinya dari tadi dia melihat ke arah kita."

"Nggak, tuh. Sekarang aja dia melihat ke arah panggung."

"Tapi tadi—"

Perkataan Ino terhenti ketika orang yang mereka bicarakan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sontak Sakura dan Ino ikut mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Tuh, kan! Dia melihat ke arah kita terus!"

"Ta-Tapi kenapa? Mungkin dia melihat anak yang ada di belakang kita."

"Mungkin saja. Tapi kalau dia melihat ke arah kita..."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin saja dia menyukaimu, Sakura."

"Ha? Enggak mungkin, deh! Pasti menyukaimu!"

Ino menyenggol tubuh Sakura pelan dengan sikutnya. Matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menjahili temannya itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Duh, kamu malu, ya? Dia cakep juga, loh! Yah, walaupun wajahnya dingin kayak ayam kutub!"

"Apaan, sih? Eh, emangnya ada ayam kutub?"

"Enggak ada, dong!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bilang ayam kutub?"

"Karena rambutnya seperti ekor ayam nenekku dan wajahnya dingin sedingin kutub. Jadi biar lebih singkat aku bilang saja ayam kutub."

"Oh, begitu."

"EHEM!"

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata orang yang mereka bicarakan itu sudah berada di sebelah mereka.

"Ga-Gawat!" bisik Sakura.

"Kira-kira, dia dengar kata-kataku, gak?" bisik Ino.

"Mana aku tahu."

"EHEM! Kalian berdua diamlah, acara sudah mau dimulai!"

"Ba-Baik!" jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Hn. Ino Yamanaka dan umm—Sakura Haruno."

'Ini benar-benar gawat!' batin Sakura dan Ino.

**.**

**.**

Salah satu panitia MOS mengarahkan panitia MOS lainnya untuk mengumpulkan label nama peserta MOS dan segera mengisi status untuk mereka. Semua panitia MOS melaksanakan perintah tersebut, tak terkecuali pemuda yang Sakura dan Ino bicarakan tadi.

Namun…

"Label nama," pinta pemuda itu kepada Sakura dan Ino. Ternyata dia yang mengumpulkan label nama untuk kelas mereka. Sontak Sakura dan Ino langsung keringat dingin. Hati mereka berdegup kencang dan berdoa dalam hati agar Kami-sama tidak menjatuhkan kesialan pada mereka.

"I-Ini."

"Hn."

Pemuda itu berlalu dari mereka.

"Ternyata selain ayam kutub, dia irit bicara, ya," komentar Ino.

"Benar. Sulit dipercaya ternyata di dunia ini ada orang seperti dia."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju.

Acara mulai berlangsung. Dan tak lama kemudian, para panitia MOS juga mulai mengembalikan label nama kepada para peserta MOS.

"Mana punyaku, ya? Kok belum dibagikan?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat-lihat panitia MOS yang membagi-bagikan label nama.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang belum dibagikan, aku juga, kok!" celoteh Ino.

"Iya, iya. Tapi coba lihat, deh! Kayaknya hanya kita berdua saja yang belum dibagikan."

"Ha? Masa sih?" kata Ino kurang yakin. Iapun menuruti kata-kata Sakura -melihat peserta lain- dan ternyata memang benar, hampir seluruhnya sudah mendapatkan kembali label nama mereka masing-masing.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini, Ino?" tanya Sakura, ia mulai keringat dingin.

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu. Ja-Jangan-jangan, karena ayam kutub itu," kata Ino, iapun juga mulai keringat dingin.

"Ma-Masa, sih? Kalau begitu, ini benar-benar sudah sangat gawat sekali!"

"A-Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku saja tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tentu saja kau juga tidak tahu!"

"EHEM!"

Lagi-lagi, pemuda yang mereka bicarakan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Label nama kalian," katanya sambil mengembalikan label nama kepada Sakura dan Ino.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Kemudian, pemuda itu pergi dari sisi mereka.

"Huft! Untung saja," ucap Ino.

"Dia selalu datang seperti setan."

"Iya. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Sakura."

Sakura membaca status yang ditulis oleh panitia MOS pada label namanya.

"Hei, Ino! Statusmu apa?"

"Ummm—" Ino membaca statusnya. "Ratu gossip mirip pig. Kau sendiri?"

"Pinky imuts banget."

"Ha?" Ino menutup mulutnya.

"Kau jangan tertawa. Statusmu juga gak kalah gilanya dengan statusku."

"Ya udah, kita tertawa barengan aja. Hahaha…"

"Hahaha… Dasar Ino!"

**.**

**.**

"Adik-adik, sudah capek belum?" tanya _host_ dalam acara MOS tersebut yang juga adalah seorang panitia MOS, Temari.

"Sudaaaaahhh!" jawab para peserta MOS.

"Kalau gitu, kita istirahat, ya! Mau, gak?"

"Gak mauuuu!"

"Loh? Kok gak mau, sih? Kita istirahat, ya? Oke?"

"Ngggaaaaakkk!"

"Tapi sekarang waktunya istirahat, adik-adik! Jadi, kita istirahat saja, ya?"

"Ngggaaaakkk! Hahahaha!"

"Aduh, anak-anak zaman sekarang susah banget diatur! Oke, sekarang kita istirahat! Titik, gak pake koma! Selagi istirahat, adik-adik minta tanda tangan kakak-kakak panitia MOS, ya! Di sini ada 30 panitia, nanti bukunya dikumpul. Oke?"

"Nggggaaaaaakkk!"

"Bisa gak, sih, jawabnya 'Iyaaaaaa'?"

"Owh, tidak bisaaaaaaa!"

"Okelah, terserah kalian. Pokoknya, kumpulkan tanda tangan panitia OSIS sebanyak-banyaknya! Waktu istirahatnya 45 menit! Dimulai dari… sekarang!"

Sontak para peserta MOS segera menyiapkan buku dan pena mereka, dan segera keluar dari aula. Para panitia MOS sudah tersebar ke seluruh lapangan, tinggal para peserta MOS untuk meminta tanda tangan dari mereka.

"Ino, siapa yang akan kita minta tanda tangan duluan?"

"Umm… Gimana kalau Temari-senpai?"

"Hmm, boleh juga."

Ino dan Sakura akhirnya menuju tempat Temari berada saat ini, masuk ke dalam kerumunan peserta MOS lainnya, dan ikut-ikutan meminta tanda tangan. Ino sudah mendapatkan tanda tangannya duluan daripada Sakura.

"Ino, tunggu aku!"

"Oke!"

Saat Temari mau menandatangani buku Sakura…

"Minta tanda tangan Uchiha dulu!"

"Eh?"

Mau tak mau, akhirnya Sakura keluar dari kerumunan dan berjalan ke arah Ino dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku diminta untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Uchiha dulu."

"Uchiha, ya? Umm—"

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya Uchiha itu senpai yang berada di sana," kata Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan para peserta MOS yang berada di bawah pohon.

"Di sana? Ramai sekali…"

"Tapi, aneh, ya. Kebanyakan cewek-cewek yang ngumpul di sana."

"Benar juga. Eh, itu kan…"

"AYAM KUTUB?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"A-Aku tidak mau minta tanda tangannya!" celetuk Sakura.

"Kau harus minta tanda tangannya, Sakura. Kau kan sudah disuruh sama Temari-senpai. Apa kau mau mencari masalah dengan Temari-senpai? Temari-senpai itu jago karate, loh!"

"Eh? Benarkah? Ja-Jadi… aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja minta tanda tangan Uchiha-senpai! Ayo, cepat!" kata Ino sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Sakura menuju kerumunan itu.

"Ba-Baik… Tapi jangan dorong-dorong aku, dong!" seru Sakura. Akhirnya Inopun berhenti mendorongnya. "Siapa nama lengkapnya, ya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Coba tanya sama peserta lain."

Kebetulan pada saat itu, seorang peserta perempuan berambut indigo lewat di hadapan mereka. Ia baru saja keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Maaf, mau tanya sebentar," sapa Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Senpai ini, siapa nama lengkapnya?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang sibuk menandatangani buku para peserta MOS itu.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Gadis berambut indigo itu membungkukkan badannya, lalu mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Tunggu!" teriak Ino.

"I-Iya, ada apa?" tanya gadis indigo itu.

Ino memperhatikan label nama yang dipakai gadis itu. "Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal! Aku Ino Yamanaka!" kata Ino sambil menyalami gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sa-Salam kenal juga."

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal Hyuuga-san."

"Sa-Salam kenal juga, Haruno-san."

"Hei, kami boleh memanggilmu dengan 'Hinata'?" pinta Ino penuh harap.

"Bo-Boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu, panggil kami Ino dan Sakura, ya!"

"Ba-Baik."

"Oh, ya, kamu dari kelas umm—X-2?" tanya Sakura.

"Wah, artinya kelas kita bersebelahan," sahut Ino.

"I-Iya."

"Mulai besok kita istirahat sama-sama, ya!" ajak Ino.

"I-Iya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Hinata," seru Sakura.

"I-Iya."

Setelah saling berkenalan selama beberapa menit itu, akhirnya Sakura dan Ino kembali dalam misi 'meminta tanda tangan' Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha-senpai. Karena itu pula, mau tidak mau, mereka berdua harus masuk ke dalam kerumunan para peserta MOS yang kebanyakan adalah wanita. Ketika Sasuke melihat buku Sakura…

"Umm—Sakura Haruno."

"I-Iya?"

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan 'acara' tanda tangannya.

"Kau…"

"Ya?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

'_Kami-sama, tolong aku!'_

"Katakan dulu padaku kalau kau…"

"?"

"Menyukaiku."

'_A-Apa? Nggak mau!'_

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memberimu tanda tangan," kata Sasuke sambil menandatangani beberapa buku, termasuk buku Ino.

'_Aduh, bagaimana ini?'_

"Ayo, katakan!"

"Ba-Baik. Senpai, a-aku suka padamu," kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jangan melihat ke yang lain. Lihat ke arahku!"

"Ba-Baiklah. Sen-Senpai, a-aku suka padamu," kata Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu menantikannya, dengan wajah yang kaku dan suara yang bergetar.

"Suaramu bergetar. Bisa tidak kau mengatakannya dengan suara yang halus dan sedikit menggoda?"

'_A-Apa? Aku… mana bisa!'_

"Ayo, cepat katakan!"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas singkat, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. _Emerald_ bertemu _onyx_.

"Senpai, aku sukaaaa padamuuu," kata Sakura dengan nada suara yang cukup dilebaykan.

"Hmm… Sepertinya, kalimat itu cukup sedikit. Bagaimana kalau kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku dan ingin menjadi pacarku?" kata Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

'_Oh, tidak! Ini benar-benar malapetaka bagiku!'_

"Kau lama sekali, ya! Ayo, cepat!"

"Ba-Baik!" Sakura menghembuskan nafas kecil. Sekilas ia melirik Ino yang terlihat sangat simpati pada dirinya. Akhirnya, Sakura menguatkan hatinya, dan mulai berbicara.

"Senpai, aku menyukaimu! Aku sangat ingin menjadi pacarmu!"

"Umm… Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku?"

'_Orang ini… benar-benar… MENYEBALKAN!'_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke Uchiha-senpai, aku menyukaimu! Aku sangat ingin menjadi pacarmu!" kata Sakura dengan seperempat (?) hatinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian setannya.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung.

Sasuke berjalan dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Sakura yang kebingungan dan juga ketakutan hanya bisa mundur dengan perlahan-lahan. Namun, tangan Sasuke berhasil menariknya kembali.

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia memenuhi permintaanmu."

'_Apa yang dia katakan?'_

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah pacarku!"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Fyuh! ==a**

**Sebenarnya fict ini mau saya publish pada hari senin kemarin. Cuma karena gak sempat, selain itu karena belum selesai mengetik, jadi baru hari ini bisa selesai dan segera di-**_**publish**_**. Mohon maaf jika terdapat **_**typo**_** yang bertebaran di mana-mana. =="**

**Ide fict aneh ini muncul ketika saya sedang memikirkan kakak-kakak kelas saya yang bakalan jahil pada saat MOS yang akan saya lewati. Tapi untunglah, kakak-kakak panMOS saya gak ada yang seperti Sasuke. Hoho… ^o^**

**Fict ini hanya twoshoot. Jadi chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Doakan saya semoga saya bisa cepat **_**update**_**. Hehehe… ^^**

**Yosh! Gak mau banyak omong lagi, minta **_**review**_**-nya, **_**minna**_**? =D**


	2. Chapter 2: All About Ayam Kutub

**I HATE MOS!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (maybe?)**

**Warning(s): OOC, typos, garing, hancur, aneh, dll.**

**Summary: Sakura membenci MOS. Karena MOS, ia harus berpacaran dengannya. Dan karena MOS pula, kehidupan Sakura yang "biasa saja" berubah menjadi "luar biasa".**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2: All About Ayam Kutub**_

"KRRRIIIINGG! KRRRIIINNGGGG!"

Aku terbangun dari alam bawah sadarku ketika aku mendengar bunyi nyaring dari jam bekerku. Mataku terbuka sebentar, kemudian kututup kembali. Rasa kantuk kini tak bisa kuatasi.

"KRRRIIIINGG! KRRRIIINNGGGG!"

Lagi-lagi suara nyaring itu kudengar. Memaksaku untuk membuka mataku dan memaksaku untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah pada hari ini –hari kedua MOS di Konoha High School. Jujur saja, kini aku lebih senang bergelut dengan selimut, bantal, dan gulingku daripada bersiap-siap untuk MOS pada hari ini. Yah, walaupun kuakui, kemarin aku memang sangat semangat untuk MOS. Tapi hari ini berbeda. _Mood_-ku berubah setelah kejadian itu menimpa diriku…

**FLASHBACK: ON**

"Sasuke Uchiha-senpai, aku menyukaimu! Aku sangat ingin menjadi pacarmu!" kataku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan dengan raut wajah dibuat-buat. Dalam hati aku merasa ingin muntah.

"Benarkah?"

"Eh?"

Aku bingung dengan perkataannya, hmm—maksudku, pertanyaannya. 'Benarkah?' Tentu saja tidak benar! Ini semua aku katakan hanya karena aku membutuhkan tanda tangannya!

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia memenuhi permintaanmu."

Apa yang dia katakan? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti! Permintaan apa? Tanda tangan?

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah pacarku!"

Aku kaget dan secara spontan aku berteriak, "Tidak mau! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Jangan seenaknya mengatakan kalau aku adalah pacarmu!"

"Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku? Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau tidak tahu aku?"

"Aku tahu namamu Sasuke Uchiha! Memangnya ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau hanya panitia MOS yang sungguh-sungguh sangat-sangat begitu MENYEBALKAN!" balasku dengan penekanan pada kata 'menyebalkan'.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang kau suruh padaku! Tentu saja aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi pacarmu!"

"Sakura…" panggil Ino pelan.

"Ada apa, Ino? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kesal, hah? Bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia lahir di dunia ini? Sungguh manusia tidak bermoral! MENYEBALKAN!"

"Sakura, hentikan! Omonganmu sudah kelewat batas! Kau mau mencari masalah dengan kakak panitia MOS, ya?" tegur Ino dengan setengah berbisik kepadaku. Seketika itu pula aku langsung sadar, dan aku langsung menutup mulutku. Wajahku mulai memerah.

"Se-Senpai, ma-maaf," ucapku sambil menunduk sedalam-dalamnya kepada senpai-ayam-kutub di hadapanku. Oh, tidak! Rasanya aku ingin menangis! Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mencari masalah. Oh, Kami-sama, tolong aku!

"Tidak apa," ucap Uchiha-senpai kepadaku, kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepalaku dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Maaf," lirihku. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah sangat takut.

"Hmm, aku sih, mau saja memaafkanmu. Tapi bagaimana, ya? Hmm, rasanya berat untuk memaafkanmu. Kecuali—"

"A-Apa?" Aku menegakkan kepalaku.

"Kau mau menuruti perintahku."

"Perintah apa?"

"Kau harus menjadi pacarku," ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Arrggghhh! Sungguh menyebalkan! Mengapa harus menjadi pacarnya, sih?

"Apa tidak ada yang lain?" pintaku.

"Kau ini! Masih untung aku mau memaafkanmu! Tidak ada tawar-menawar lagi!"

Huh! Dasar ayam kutub menyebalkan!

"Baiklah!" kataku dengan ogah-ogahan. Sedangkan ayam kutub itu… menyeringai?

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

Huh! Kalau mengingat-ingat hal itu selalu membuat kesal!

Setelah kejadian itu, aku langsung mendapatkan tanda tangan 25 panitia MOS dalam waktu kurang dari 45 menit! Bukan aku yang meminta, tapi Si Ayam Kutub itu yang minta! Aaarrrgghh! Bikin kesal saja! Rasanya aku ingin mencincang-cincangnya, lalu merebusnya dalam kuali besar yang berisi cuka, kemudian aku aduk-aduk pakai arang, sesudah itu aku sajikan untuk makanan spesial ayam neneknya Ino!

Sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan!

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun? Cepat siap-siap! Hari ini kau masih MOS, kan?" kata Kaa-san sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Iya, Kaa-san," sahutku.

Baiklah, dengan malas-malasan aku bangun dari tempat tidur, segera membasuh tubuhku, dan mempersiapkan peralatan untuk MOS nanti. Dan untuk hari ini, ikat rambut menjadi 8 bagian!

"Kaa-san~ Ikat rambutku menjadi 8, ya…," seruku seraya berjalan mendekati Kaa-san.

"Delapan?" ucapnya terkejut.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Besok 16."

"Enam belas? Ya, sudah. Sini Kaa-san ikatkan."

Kini Kaa-san mengikat rambutku. Aku tidak mau berkaca untuk melihat hasil ikatan rambutku. Karena pasti sangat memalukan!

Setelah rambutku telah siap, aku segera sarapan dan melahap dengan malas-malasan makanan yang telah disiapkan Kaa-san untukku. Tiba-tiba…

"Sakura, ada cowok yang menunggumu di depan rumah!" kata Kaa-san tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku. Jangan mengatakan kalau yang dimaksud Kaa-san adalah ayam kutub!

Aku segera menyelesaikan sarapanku dan segera melangkah menuju halaman depan rumahku. Yang benar saja! Mengapa ayam kutub itu ada di sini! Dan… darimana dia tahu rumahku! Ah! Dasar unggas!

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan tidak sepenuh hati. Masa pagi-pagi begini _mood_-ku langsung lenyap hanya karena dia?

"Menjemputmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk pergi ke sekolah bareng, Jidat!"

APA? Baru saja kemarin bertemu dan langsung jadian -secara paksa- kemudian dia langsung memanggilku dengan kata 'Jidat'? Dasar unggas!

"Aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu," ucapku _to_-_the_-_point_.

"Kau benar-benar mau mencari masalah, ya?"

Huft! Orang ini! Arrrggh! Mengapa hidupku sial begini? Oh, Kami-sama, mengapa kau mengirimkan makhluk tak jelas ini kepada diriku?

Aku menghembuskan nafas singkat. "Baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar."

"Hn."

Aku kembali memasuki rumahku dan mengambil tasku. Aku langsung mengenakan sepatuku dan segera menghampirinya. Dia membawa mobil pribadinya. Anak orang kaya, heh?

Aku dan dia segera memasuki mobilnya setelah aku berpamitan dengan Kaa-san. Kamipun pergi menuju sekolah kami yang tercinta (?).

Selama di perjalanan…

"Hei, ay—eh! Maksudku, Senpai! Darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Hn."

Jawaban apa itu? Memangnya sekarang kalau mau bicara harus bayar dulu, ya?

"Senpai, mengapa aku harus menjadi pacarmu? Kau tahu, aku tidak suka padamu!"

"Memangnya apa urusanku kalau kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Arrrgggh!

"Tentu saja! Kau sudah memaksaku untuk menjadi pacarmu!"

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku hanya memenuhi keinginanmu. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan sendiri kalau kau ingin menjadi pacarku?"

"Tapi itu karena Senpai yang suruh!"

"Mengapa kau mau menuruti perintahku?"

"Karena aku membutuhkan tanda tanganmu!"

"Memangnya kalau kau tidak mendapatkan tanda tanganku, kau akan mati?"

"…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan menjadi pacarmu," ujarnya.

Ya ampun, orang ini! Geer tingkat tinggi! Siapa juga yang mau menjadi pacarnya?

"Dulu, aku pernah ditembak 10 cewek dalam waktu 1 minggu."

Hah? Ternyata ada juga yang mau menjadi pacarnya! Padahal jelek seperti pantat ayam begitu!

"Aku memang ganteng. Jadi wajar saja."

Arrgh! Rasanya aku ingin muntah!

"Tidak mungkin ada cewek yang tidak menyukaiku."

Aku yang tidak menyukaimu!

"Yang tidak menyukaiku pasti buta."

Ooh, jadi kau menghinaku, ya? Dasar cowok narsis tingkat maksimum!

"Kita sudah sampai."

Fyuh! Akhirnya!

**.**

**.**

**End Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampai di sekolah mereka berdua. Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh sekolah. Mereka berdua turun bersama-sama. Dan hal itu tiba-tiba menjadi tontonan para murid Konoha High School.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang pemuda dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu segera berlari menuju Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berada di tempat parkir.

"Jadi ini pacarmu, ya?" tanya pemuda itu. Pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna _orange_. Mata _sapphire_-nya menjadi pelengkap kharismanya tersendiri.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hai, Pacar Sasuke! Namamu Sakura, bukan? Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Teman dekat Sasuke. Mungkin kau tidak pernah melihatku kemarin, karena aku bukan panitia MOS. Salam kenal," ujarnya.

"Salam kenal, Uzumaki-senpai."

"Panggil Naruto saja. Kau 'kan sudah menjadi pacar temanku."

"Ba-Baiklah, Na-Naruto-senpai."

"Ayo cepat ke kelasmu," ucap Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

"Mengapa terburu-buru, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Ohayou," sapa seorang gadis berambut _indigo_. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ah! Ohayou, Hinata-chan," balas Sakura.

"Hi-Hinata?" kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Eng… Naruto-kun?" balas Hinata yang juga tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ino datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou, Sakura, Hinata! Ohayou Uchiha-senpai dan err—siapa, ya?" kata Ino.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Aku teman dekatnya Sasuke."

"Oh, Uzumaki-senpai."

"Eng… Hinata-chan, Naruto-senpai, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto mantap.

"Kalian ada hubungan apa?"

"Hinata pacarku!"

"Naruto-kun mantan pacarku!"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Jadi, kalian pacaran atau tidak?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Pacaran!" sahut Naruto.

"Putus!" sahut Hinata.

"Yang benar itu yang mana? Pacaran atau sudah putus? Kalian membuatku bingung," kata Sakura.

"Pacaran!"

"Putus!"

"Pacaran!"

"Putus!"

"Pacaran!"

"Putuuss!"

"Pacaraaan!"

"Putuuuus!"

"Sudah, sudah!" Ino berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Senpai, saya mewakili Hinata mau mengucapkan, 'Loe! Gue! END!' _Arigatou_," kata Ino lalu kembali ke tempatnya yang semula.

"Te-Terima kasih, Ino-chan," ucap Hinata.

"_No problem_."

"Hinata~ Kita belum putus, kan? Hinata~" mohon Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa."

"Mengapa? Kau meninggalkan daku tanpa alasan yang jelas," kata Naruto sok melankolis.

"So-Soalnya…" Wajah Hinata memerah. "Daku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menemani kau 4 jam sekali ke warung ramen!" tutur Hinata ikut-ikutan melankolis.

Hening.

"Jadi, cuma karena itu?" tanya Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana yang cukup canggung.

"I-Iya."

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku, Hinata," ucap Naruto. "Aku tidak akan makan ramen 4 jam sekali lagi."

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Jadi, ceritanya kalian balikan, nih?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba yang dibalas dengan wajah memerah dari Hinata dan anggukan mantap dari Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku tidak akan makan ramen 4 jam sekali. Tapi aku akan makan ramen 3 jam sekali. Bagaimana?"

"PUTUS!"

"Hinata!"

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan mereka, sedangkan mereka yang ia tinggalkan (?) hanya menatap bingung _minus_ Naruto.

"Hinata!" jerit Naruto.

"Hah, kau ini memang payah," komentar Sasuke.

"Ah, kau kejam sekali, Sasuke! Huhu, Hinata!"

"Hei, Sakura, kita ke kelas saja berdua," bisik Ino kepada Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan mantap. "Biarkan saja ayam kutub yang menemani Uzumaki-senpai."

"Benar."

Akhirnya, secara diam-diam Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju kelas mereka berdua, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang bersedih dan Sasuke yang sedang mencoba menghibur Naruto walaupun hasilnya malah kebalikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Ino ketika mereka sampai di bangku mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah membuat surat cinta untuk kakak panitia MOS?"

"Ha?"

Isi kepala Sakura: Loading…. 1%... 2%... 3%... TING!

"APA? Su-Surat cinta?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Iya, surat cinta. Jangan-jangan kau belum membuatnya, ya?"

"Ba-Bagaimana ini?"

"Ha? Jadi kau benar-benar belum membuatnya?"

"Iya, Ino… Bagaimana ini? Lihat punyamu, dong…," pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Ooh, tidak bisa… Kau buat saja sendiri…"

"Aih, kau kejam sekali."

"Ya maaf, deh… Mendingan kau cepat buat, deh! Sebentar lagi bakalan bunyi bel masuk."

"Iya, iya! Enakan buat siapa, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menyiapkan kertas dan pena.

"Lebih baik kau buat untuk Si Ayam Kutub itu," usul Ino.

"Ha? Ogah!"

"Kau kan sudah menjadi pacarnya, yah walaupun aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak mau berpacaran dengannya. Tapi kau tahu tidak, hubungan kau dan ayam kutub itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah!"

"Kau jangan berlebihan, Ino," celetuk Sakura.

"Ini sungguhan! Kenyataan, Sakura! Pikirkan saja jika kau membuat surat cinta untuk kakak panitia MOS yang lain, kemudian suratmu yang terpilih untuk dibacakan kepada semua murid! Lebih baik kau pilih cara aman; membuat surat untuk ayam kutub!" jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Be-Benar juga! Tapi, kalau aku membuat surat cinta untuk dia, nanti dikira aku benaran suka sama dia! Asal kau tahu saja, ya, dia itu orang yang punya penyakit geer dan narsis tingkat akut!"

"Sudahlah, tak apa! Masa' kau mau mencari masalah dengan Ketua OSIS?"

"Ke-Ketua OSIS? Siapa?"

"Jadi kau belum tahu ketua OSIS kita siapa?"

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ketua OSIS kita itu AYAM KUTUB!"

"Apa? Kau berbohong, kan?"

"Sungguh, Sakura! Ayam kutub itu Ketua OSIS kita!"

"Ta-Tapi, masa Ketua OSIS seperti itu, sih?" kata Sakura sambil memikirkan sifat Sasuke yang ia dapatkan saat di dalam mobil.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera tulis surat cintamu itu, Sakura! Sebentar lagi akan bunyi bel."

"Iya, iya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sama seperti hari pertama MOS, para panitia MOS mengarahkan peserta-peserta mereka menuju aula sekolah. Tanpa perlu diperintah lagi, para peserta MOS langsung duduk di deretan kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Aduh, Ino… Bagaimana ini? Aku takut sekali," ujar Sakura sambil nempel-nempel (?) kepada Ino.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan Sakura yang terus bergelayut pada dirinya.

"Aku takut kalau suratku dibacakan sama Temari-senpai," seru Sakura.

"Semua peserta di sini juga sudah harap-harap cemas kalau surat mereka dibacakan."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, tenang saja. Lagipula ayam kutub itu tidak menyakitimu, 'kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tenanglah! Jangan nempel-nempel padaku terus, dong! Entar kita dibilang yuri lagi! Secara aku 'kan masih normal!"

Akhirnya Sakura melepaskan diri dari Ino. "Kau masih normal?" tanya Sakura bercanda.

"Tentu saja! Buktinya aku menyukai Shikamaru-senpai! Upps!" Ino menutup mulutnya.

"Shikamaru-senpai? Senpai yang _hobby_-nya tidur itu?"

"Hush! Kau ini! Walaupun dia suka tidur, tapi dia itu orangnya jenius! Jangan salah," ujar Ino dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah," ucap Sakura mengalah.

Acara MOS hari kedua mulai dilaksanakan. Dimulai dengan doa pembuka kemudian dilanjutkan dengan acara-acara lain yang telah dipersiapkan dengan baik oleh panitia-panitia MOS.

"Adik-adik, masih semangat, nggaaaak?" tanya Temari.

"Nggaaaakk!"

"Yah, harus semangat dong!"

"Gak mauuuu!"

"Kok gak mau? Yak! Biar semangat, berdiri dong, Adik-adik!"

Serentak semua peserta MOS berdiri.

"Capek, nggak?"

"Capeeekk!"

"Kalo capek, duduk!"

Serentak semua peserta MOS duduk kembali.

"Bosan, nggaaaakk?"

"Bosaaaaann!"

"Berdiri dong, kalau begitu!"

Serentak semua peserta MOS berdiri lagi.

"Pegel, nggaaaaaaakk?"

"Nggaaaaakk!"

"Duduk aja, deh!"

Serentak semua peserta MOS duduk lagi.

"Mau istirahat, nggaaaaakk?"

"Maaauuuuu!"

"Kalau begitu, berdiri!"

Semua peserta MOS masih duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Hei, ayo berdiri!"

"Gaaaakk mauuuu!"

"Katanya mau istirahat, berdirilah!"

Serentak semua peserta MOS berdiri lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam menit itu.

"Duduk aja, deh!"

Serentak semua peserta MOS duduk lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam menit itu.

"Eh, berdiri aja, deh!"

"Gak mauuuuu!"

"Berdiri!"

"Nggaaaak!"

"Berdiri!"

"Nggaaaak!"

"Ya sudah. Kita bacakan surat cinta aja, ya?"

"Nggaaaak!"

"Semua nggak, jadi maunya apa, dong?"

"Gak tahuuuu!"

"Hah, dasar! Oke, kita bacakan surat cinta, ya!" teriak Temari dengan penuh semangat sambil mengambil secarik kertas dari teman panitia MOSnya.

"Aduh, Ino! Aku deg-degan, nih!" ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga!" sahut Ino.

"Yak. Untuk Sasuke Uchiha-senpai yang tersayang," kata Temari memulai membaca surat cinta yang telah dipilih.

"Gawat, Ino! Itu suratku!" ujar Sakura. Wajahnya sudah keringat dingin.

"Be-Benarkah?" Ino sedikit terkejut.

"Untuk Sasuke Uchiha-senpai yang tersayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti baik-baik saja. Mengapa aku tahu? Karena tadi pagi kau yang menjemputku."

"CIEEEE!"

"Uchiha-senpai, mengapa ya, setiap kali aku memandangmu, rasanya jantungku langsung melompat-lompat? Setiap berada di dekatmu, hatiku serasa bergetar? Wajahmu yang tampan rupawan, mengingatkanku kepada Obama. Matamu indah bagaikan es, dan hidungmu mancung bagaikan pisang. Rambutmu menarik seperti ayam neneknya Ino, dan keberadaanmu seperti setan yang selalu datang tiba-tiba."

"Hei, kenapa kau membawa-bawa namaku?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Ma-Maaf! Soalnya hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku. Maaf, ya…," pinta Sakura.

"Haaah, kau ini!"

"Hatiku sakit, ketika kau mengatakan kalau kau pernah ditembak 10 cewek dalam 1 minggu. Kau tahu rasanya bagaimana? Hatiku seperti dicucuk-cucuk jarum!"

"OOOWWWHHH!"

"Aku pernah bertanya dalam hati, mengapa Kami-sama mengirimkan makhluk seperti kau kepada diriku? Kau terlalu sempurna untukku."

"AAAAAWWWHHH!"

"Mungkin hanya ini saja surat dariku. Maaf kalau ada yang salah. Tapi sepertinya salah semua, deh!"

"JIIIAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Yah, maklumlah kalau ada yang salah. Karena aku ini memang cantik, baik, ramah, suka menolong, rajin belajar, pintar, suka membantu orang tua, suka menabung, tidak sombong, patuh kepada orang tua, perhatian, pengertian, konsisten, hemat, punya banyak teman, elegan, suka mengalah, berbudi pekerti luhur, bijaksana, tegas, nggak bikin malu, dan eksis tanpa narsis."

"HUUUUUU!"

"Wah, ini anak benar-benar PD!" komentar Temari. "Sekian dariku. Salam manis untukmu selalu, Sakura Haruno."

"CIEEEEE! HUUUUU! CUIT! CUIT! EHEM! EHEM! EAAAA!"

"Sakura Haruno? Ini bukannya pacar Sasuke, ya?" seru Temari. "CIIIEEE! Sasuke! Lampu hijau, nih!"

"CIIIIEEE! CUIT! CUIT!"

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Itu, sih PD yang berada jauh di atas tingkat maksimum!"

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku," kata Sakura sambil mencoba menahan malu.

"Ckckck."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi membacakan beberapa surat cinta telah usai. Kini saatnya para peserta MOS menjalankan "ritual" mereka dalam MOS, yaitu meminta tanda tangan para panitia MOS.

"Pokoknya, kita jangan berada di dekat Sasuke-senpai!" seru Sakura kepada Ino. Mukanya masih memerah karena suratnya telah dibacakan tadi.

"Tapi, Shikamaru-senpai berada di dekat Sasuke-senpai, Sakura!"

"Haaah, itu, sih urusanmu!"

"Oke, oke." Ino menghembuskan nafas singkat. "Jadi, kita mulai dari siapa, nih?"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau Sasori-senpai?"

"Sasori-senpai? Hmm, boleh juga."

Akhirnya, Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk meminta tanda tangan Sasori terlebih dahulu. Mereka masuk ke dalam kerumunan para peserta MOS yang meminta tanda tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku bingung. Mengapa setiap kali kalau minta tanda tangan aku selalu mendapatkannya lama sekali? Sedangkan Ino, ia sudah dapat duluan dibandingkan aku. Hah, benar-benar menguji kesabaran.

"Umm, Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sasori-senpai.

"Ya?"

"Mau tanda tangan?"

"Te-Tentu saja!"

"Cium dulu."

"Hah? A-Apa?"

"Cium… Di bibir," kata Sasori sambil menyeringai. Aku terpaku.

A-Apa? Cium? Di bibir? Hanya untuk tanda tangan? Lebih baik tidak usah!

"A-Aku tidak mau!" tukasku.

Bagaimana ini? Kami-sama tolong aku… Aku tidak mau ciuman pertamaku diserahkan oleh orang ini! Tolong! Tolong aku! Sasuke-senpai!

"Mengapa tidak mau? Sedangkan kau disuruh berpacaran dengan Sasuke saja kau mau. Bukankah aku tidak kalah ganteng dengannya?"

Cih! Menjijikkan! Tidak kalah ganteng? Ha! Terlalu cepat 10.000 tahun dia mengucapkan hal itu kepadaku! Tentu saja lebih ganteng Sasuke-senpai! Arrrgghh! Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Sasuke-senpai sekarang? Apa dia ingin aku berciuman dengan orang ini, hah? Dasar pacar tak berguna!

"Aku tidak mau menciummu! Dan tidak akan pernah menciummu!"

Dia makin menyeringai. "Hah, kau lucu sekali."

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Bagaimana ini? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Menjauh dariku! Cepat menjauh! Aaaahhh! Sasuke-senpai! Di mana kau sekarang? Dasar ayam kutub! Kini Sasori-senpai semakin mendekat ke arahku. Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Sasuke-senpai, tolong aku!

Tunggu dulu! Mengapa aku malah memikirkan Sasuke-senpai? Bahkan aku berpikiran kalau Sasuke-senpai lebih ganteng darinya. Tidak, ini tidak boleh! Seseorang tolong aku!

_BUGH!_

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya jika kau masih ingin hidungmu utuh!" bentak seseorang.

Sa-Sasuke-senpai?

Dia menolongku?

"Cih! Apa urusanmu, hah?" tanya Sasori-senpai belagu.

"Urusanku? Tentu saja! Aku pacarnya!" kata Sasuke-senpai sambil mendekapku.

_DEG! DEG!_

Mengapa rasanya jadi begini?

"Pacarnya katamu? Bukankah kamu yang memaksanya untuk berpacaran denganmu? Jadi tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika aku memintanya untuk menciumku?"

"Diam!"

_BUGH!_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke-senpai memukulnya dengan keras lalu menarikku menjauh darinya menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Se-Senpai…"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" katanya tegas kepadaku.

"Aku tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku hanya ingin meminta tanda tangannya!"

"Mengapa kau tidak minta bantuanku saja, huh?"

"Mengapa aku harus meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah pacarmu! Dan kau adalah pacarku!"

"Tapi kau tidak serius!"

"Aku serius!"

Aku terdiam.

"Kau dari Suna, bukan? Aku juga berasal dari Suna. Dan aku juga berada di sekolah yang sama denganmu dulu, Suna Gakuen. Aku selalu melihatmu dan memperhatikanmu. Namun bisa kupastikan kalau kau tidak pernah menyadari hal itu. Makanya…"

Aku melihat wajahnya sudah memerah. Dari Suna? Benarkah? Jadi, Sasuke-senpai dulu bersekolah di Suna? Dan satu sekolah denganku?

"Makanya ketika aku mengetahui dirimu juga masuk ke SMA yang sama denganku, aku merasa senang. Dan aku tidak ingin kesempatan untukku hilang. Jadi…"

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

"A-Aku tahu kalau perbuatanku salah. Kita belum saling mengenal. Jadi, maafkan aku. Jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin bersamaku, baiklah. Tak apa. Aku sudah bisa menduga hal tersebut akan terjadi padaku."

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

"Sasuke-senpai, apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Wajahnya sangat memerah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Ya."

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

"Senpai, sepertinya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Senpai!" ujarku seraya memeluknya. Sedangkan orang yang kupeluk wajahnya semakin memerah dan membalas pelukanku.

Oh, Kami-sama, mengapa kau mengirimkan makhluk tak jelas ini kepada diriku?

Aku tahu. Karena memang dia ditakdirkan untukku.

Kata orang-orang, masa-masa di SMA itu yang paling menyenangkan. Apa benar?

Tentu saja benar! Aku saja sudah mulai merasakannya!

Masa-masa SMA itu yang paliiiiing menyenangkan! Percayalah!

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aneh, jelek, **_**ending**_** ngegantung, gak lucu, garing, benar-benar semuanya nongol di chapter 2. T.T**

**Huaaaaa! Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa membuat chapter 2 ini lebih bagus dari chapter sebelumnya. Ini ada sekop, silahkan pukul kepala saya. TT^TT**

**Saya juga tidak berani untuk membuat fanfic ini lebih dari 2 chapter. Soalnya saya gak mau fanfic ini menjadi salah satu fanifc saya yang terbengkalai. Jadi, maafkan saya (lagi). =="**

**Mengenai **_**pair**_** yang lain… hmm… saya belum tahu. ==" Saya sudah mencoba untuk memasukkan NaruHina di sini, tapi kayaknya gagal, ya? Huaaaaa! D'X**

**Yak. Gak mau banyak omong lagi. Langsung saja. Bersediakah **_**readers**_** memberikan saya **_**review**_**? X3**

**~Special Thanks~**

**Mizuki Aishi ; Aiko Uchiha-chan ; Parapluei De Fleurs ; HarunoZuka ; Zee konaqii ; .Nightroad ; Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz ; Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo ; Meity-chan ; Fiyui-chan ; Hikaru Kin ; RestuChii SoraYama ; Tsukiyomi Kumiko ; embun pagi ; Lin Narumi Rutherford ; Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa ; Rachelhimeblossombieber ; cherry ; Angelique rayne**

**(Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

**And YOU!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
